Le cadeau
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Derek veut offrir un cadeau à un ami qui va avoir 18 ans.


**OS tout mignon**

 **pas vraiment du Sterek.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient à part le récit.**

* * *

Le cadeau

Derek errait seul en ville. Il passait de magasins en magasins. Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête, lui qui n'aimait pas cette ambiance et encore moins faire du shopping. Il était venu sur un coup de tête. Il était arrivé ce matin pour chercher un cadeau. Son ami Stiles allait avoir ses 18 ans dans quelques jours. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on offre à un ami de 18 ans. Il avait beau cherché il ne trouvait pas son bonheur. Il ne voulait pas un cadeau trop nul, ni trop personnel ni trop impersonnel non plus. Il fallait quelque chose qui dise '' tu es un ami pour moi'' pas plus, pas moins. Il avait décidé de venir à New York, enfin plutôt d'y revenir. Il y avait vécu 6 ans avec sa sœur Laura avant qu'elle ne décide de vouloir retourner à Beacon Hills. Il connaissait bien cette ville. Il était resté tout de même peu sociable durant son séjour ici. Il avait rencontré peu de monde et comme il n'avait confiance en personne il ne s'était pas fait d'ami. Après Kate il avait juste voulu se couper des gens le plus possible. Toutefois devant une vitrine d'antiquités il fût surpris d'être interpellé.

\- Derek? Derek Hale?

Il se retourna sur un homme blond qui lui souriait. Il le reconnaissait bien. Il avait travaillé avec quelques temps dans un bureau.

\- C'est bien toi? Ça fait un bail! Genre quoi 2-3 ans qu'on t'a plus vu. Tu es parti en coup de vent.

\- J'avais des choses à régler dans mon ancienne ville. Plutôt j'ai suivie ma sœur qui avait des choses à régler.

\- Tu reviens habiter ici?

\- Non je suis de passage et le moins longtemps possible.

\- On s'asseye autour d'un verre et tu me racontes un peu si tu veux.

Derek n'était pas emballé mais accepta quand même l'invitation. Il se souvenait que cet homme s'appelait Vince et qu'il devait avoir gentiment la trentaine.

\- Alors Derek, qu'est-ce tu fais à New York de si bon matin?

\- Je suis venu chercher quelque chose que je ne trouvais pas à Beacon Hills. Un cadeau pour un ami.

\- Tu as bien changé visiblement. Tu as un ami?

\- Des amis plus précisément et c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de l'un d'eux. Il va avoir 18 ans.

\- Ils sont un peu jeunes tes amis non?

\- Peu être un peu mais on a des choses en commun. On a partagé énormément de choses ces derniers temps et vécu des trucs pas toujours faciles. On a instauré un climat de confiance. Et ils sont devenus malgré moi importants à ma vie.

\- Et tu cherche quoi comme cadeau?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Quelque chose qu'il puisse garder, qui lui montre que je lui fais confiance et que je le considère comme un ami et plus comme l'étranger gênant que je pensais qu'il était au départ. Il m'a quand même sauvé la vie une fois, ce n'est pas rien. Et je pense que je lui dois sûrement plus que ça.

\- Tu as vraiment beaucoup changé Derek. En 4 ans que j'ai travaillé pas loin de toi je t'ai entendu prononcer que oui, non et ton prénom!

Derek sourit. Vince avait totalement raison. Lui même le remarquait de jour en jour. Depuis la rencontre avec Scott et Stiles dans les bois près de chez lui il avait énormément changé. Ce qui n'était pas un mal.

\- Ton ami tu penses qu'il porterait une chainette avec un pendentif par exemple? Mon beau frère à une petite bijouterie pas très loin et il fait lui même des petites choses sur demande.

Derek eu une illumination. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait offrir à Stiles et c'est vrai qu'en pendentif ce serait parfait. Un peu méfiant quand même il suivit Vince qui l'amena à 3 rues de là. La petite bijouterie était paisible, joliment décorée, bien éclairée un lieu détonnant au cœur de l'agitation de New York. Derek fît connaissance avec le beau frère de Vince, Damon. Il semblait timide mais très sympathique. Derek lui exposa directement son idée et Damon lui dit qu'il pouvait lui réaliser ceci sans aucun souci en très peu de temps. Il offrit un café à Derek pour patienter. Deux heures plus tard Derek était dehors avec un petit cornet dans lequel une petite boîte en carton rouge se baladait au rythme de ses mouvements. Derek était content. Il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui. Il reprit sa voiture au parking ou il l'avait laissé le matin. Il regarda son portable laissé dans sa voiture. Deux messages de Scott lui disant qu'il était passé au loft, qu'il était étonné de ne pas l'avoir trouvé et que au cas ou Peter s'y était visiblement installé pour la journée. La dernière phrase ne lui plaisait pas trop. Peter avait beau être son oncle il avait quand même tué Laura. Derek n'avait pas confiance en lui et ne le portait pas spécialement dans son cœur. Mais bon il restait son oncle. Sur ce Derek reparti en direction de Beacon Hills. Il arriva en milieu de nuit. Son loft était éclairé à l'intérieur. Sûrement Peter pensa t'il. Il entra chez lui et fût surpris de voir se lever du canapé Stiles et Scott.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi à cette heure-ci?

\- Mais tu étais ou Derek. On t'a cherché, je t'ai appelé, laisser des messages!

\- J'ai quand même le droit de disparaître quelques heures! Je suis allé faire une course quelque part.

\- Tu veux te marier? Demanda Stiles en regardant le cornet ou le nom d'une bijouterie était inscrit en doré.

Derek cacha le cornet dans son dos.

\- Mais non sombre crétin!

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Parfois il se déchiquetterait bien la langue avec ses griffes ça lui éviterai de sortir des débilités pareilles à quelqu'un qu'il considère comme son ami. Et pour qui il vient de faire des centaines de kilomètres en 48heures pour ramener un cadeau.

Scott et Stiles rassurés se dirigèrent vers la porte pour rentrer chez eux.

Derek interpella Stiles qui se retourna.

\- Excuse-moi Stiles je voulais pas te traiter de crétin.

Stiles voulut parler mais il resta bouche bée! Derek venait de s'excuser! Il se demanda s'il rêvait et regarda ses mains. 10 doigts! Non il ne rêvait pas. Il balbutia un '' c'est pas grave'' et partit avec Scott. Dans la rue ils retrouvèrent le 4x4 de Stiles un peu plus loin. Ils grimpèrent dedans et partirent. Stiles déposa Scott chez lui et reparti vers la maison de son père. Il entra à pas de velours, il ne voulait pas réveiller son père à cette heure tardive. Il entendit un bruit à la cuisine et alluma pour regarder. Son père, encore en uniforme de sheriff, dormait assit à table la tête posée sur une pile de dossier. Stiles sourit et alla secouer gentiment son père. Il se réveilla tout embrouillé. Stiles lui ordonna d'aller dormir dans son lit. Fatigué il s'exécuta sans même demandé à son fils ce qu'il faisait debout à cette heure-là. Il s'occuperait de ça demain. Stiles partit se coucher.

* * *

Derek chez lui regardait le cadeau pour Stiles. Il était vraiment très content. Le résultat était sublime. Exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé. Stiles serait content il en était sûr. Il rangea soigneusement la boîte en carton dans une armoire de sa cuisine et partit se coucher.

* * *

Il dormait encore le lendemain matin quand son oncle entra dans le loft. Il était déjà la moitié de la matinée. Le trajet jusqu'à New York et le retour l'avait profondément fatigué.

\- Eh ben, eh ben mon neveu tu es là!

Derek ouvrit un œil.

\- Je n'étais pas vraiment parti! J'avais une course à faire. Depuis quand tu entre sans frapper?

\- Depuis qu'il n'y a plus l'alarme. Je vais me servir un café, tu en veux?

\- Non merci! Tu n'as pas de machine à café chez toi je suppose?

Peter fît la moue.

\- Pas vraiment non et j'ai pas le temps d'aller en acheter une.

\- Si tu promets de boire ton café chez toi à l'avenir, je te donne la mienne avec grand plaisir.

\- C'est gentil mais j'aime beaucoup ce loft en faite et surtout ce canapé. Dit-il en le montrant du doigt

Il chercha le café dans l'armoire et en prenant une tasse il fît tomber la boîte à bijoux que Derek avait mis de côté. Derek se leva d'un bond et prit fermement la boîte des mains de son oncle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda ce dernier

\- Rien du tout! Prends ton café, vas t'asseoir et ne touche plus à rien.

\- Tu comptes te marier sans me le dire?

\- C'est pas une bague. Ne t'imagine pas des choses.

\- C'est quoi? C'est pour qui? C'était ça ton escapade de 2 jours?

\- C'est rien, c'est pour personne et oui c'était pour ça que je suis parti 2 jours.

\- Tu peux bien me dire à moi ce que c'est. Je suis ton oncle quand même. Ton tonton Peter!

Derek fît un regard très noir à son oncle qui pour finir préféra se taire et boire son café. Trop curieux ce dernier attendit que Derek ai le dos tourné 3 secondes pour prendre la boîte dans l'armoire et l'ouvrir. Il regarda dedans avec un regard surpris!

\- C'est quoi ce truc?

Derek énervé repris la boîte des mains de Peter, la referma et la mis dans sa poche de pantalon.

\- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein! Toujours curieux, à te mêler de tout ce qui ne te concerne pas.

\- Tu es partis 2 jours pour ça? Mais tu es allé ou?

\- A New York!

\- A New York pour ça? Mais c'est naze! Tu vas offrir ça à qui?

Derek planta son regard vert dans celui de son oncle.

\- Pour la dernière fois, à personne!

Les deux hommes ne parlèrent plus pendant quelques heures. En début d'après-midi Peter se risqua à demander à son neveu pourquoi il était allé si loin pour ce qu'il qualifiait de 'ça'! Derek fatigué, énervé finit par capituler et expliqua à son oncle que c'était un cadeau pour Stiles, pour ses 18 ans.

\- Tu veux qu'il t'épouse ou quoi?

\- C'est toujours pas une bague, tu as remarqué?

\- Oui ! Mais je trouve le symbole très fort maintenant que je sais à qui il est destiné.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie, j'ai sauvé la sienne je pense que rien que pour ça le symbole n'est pas si fort. Je tiens à lui montrer que je tiens à lui et que je le considère comme un ami en qui j'ai confiance. Rien ne dit que le jour de l'anniversaire de Scott je ne lui offrirai pas aussi un symbole dans ce genre-là.

\- Je suis pas convaincu Derek. Bon...

Peter se leva d'un bond et partit. Un fois la porte fermée, Derek étonné lança

\- Ben au revoir quoi! Ce fût un plaisir. Merci d'avoir rangé ta tasse.

Il hocha la tête, ramassa la tasse et la mit dans l'évier. Il s'ennuya le reste de la journée. Ces temps Beacon Hills était calme, très, trop calme. Il tourna bêtement en rond, s'assit à table, ouvrit la boîte et contempla son cadeau. Qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait Peter en matière d'amitié, de symbole et de cadeau. Six ans dans le coma et quelques meurtres à son actif ne sont pas des arguments de sociabilité. Derek ne se prit pas la tête pour ça. Son oncle était à moitié psychopathe de toute façon. Mort puis ressuscité et de loin pas la lumière à tous les étages.

* * *

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Stiles, Derek se leva tôt et partit avec sa voiture. Il s'arrêta devant chez Stiles. Beacon Hills était paisible. Les habitants dormaient encore et ils avaient bien raison. Derek grimpa sur le toit de la maison du père de Stiles et regarda par la vitre de la chambre de Stiles. Ce dernier dormait avec la tête en bas du lit. Derek sourit d'amusement en le regardant gigoter dans son sommeil. Il le savait, Stiles était hyperactif et ça se voyait encore plus quand il était censé être calme. Derek frappa à la fenêtre. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et fût surpris de voir Derek à sa fenêtre. Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci?

Derek se glissa dans la chambre sans répondre. Il tendit une boîte en carton rouge à un Stiles en pyjama, mal réveillé et très étonné.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Stiles!

Stiles se sentit défaillir et s'assit sur son lit.

\- Derek, comment tu sais que c'est mon anniversaire?

\- Tu l'as dit un jour dans une discussion avec Lydia et comme j'étais là j'ai entendu et je retiens bien les dates.

\- C'est pour moi? Dit Stiles en tournant la petite boîte dans tous les sens

\- Ben non c'est pour Isaac mais je me suis dis si je la donne à toi tu seras plus surpris.

Stiles soupira.

Derek se détendit.

\- Oui Stiles c'est pour toi, c'est pas une bague hein ne t'en fais pas! C'est juste un petit quelque chose.

Stiles ouvrit doucement la boîte. A peine fût elle totalement ouverte qu'il la lâcha et elle tomba sur le sol. Stiles se reprit et ramassa la boîte. Il ne put retenir ses larmes.

\- Derek c'est... merci... je sais …Même pas quoi dire.

\- Juste merci suffit! C'est vraiment pas grand chose. Une petite attention que tu mérites.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire. Il continuait de pleurer doucement. Derek s'agenouilla devant lui. Il prit le collier dans la boîte.

\- Tu veux le mettre?

Stiles le regarda.

\- Évidement, c'est même un honneur.

Derek se releva et passa le collier autour du coup de Stiles. Il ferma la chaine et plaça bien au milieu du cou de Stiles le pendentif rond en argent dans lequel étaient gravés une griffure de loups-garous et une batte de baseball.

Stiles serra Derek contre lui. La tête posée contre son torse. Il lui dit merci plusieurs fois. Derek décolla son ami et se baissa à sa hauteur. Il releva la tête de Stiles et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

\- Non merci à toi Stiles. Sans le vouloir tu m'as aidé à percer cette carapace que je me suis forgée après l'incendie qui as tué ma famille. Tu m'as appris à refaire confiance parce que tu m'as fait confiance. Je te dois beaucoup!

Stiles s'approcha d'un coup de Derek et l'embrassa sur la bouche. A peine surpris Derek rendit son baiser à Stiles. Le père de Stiles ouvrit la porte au même moment. De surprise il laissa tomber un paquet par terre. Derek et Stiles se séparèrent gênés et mal à l'aise. Le sheriff regarda son fils, fît un signe de bonjour à Derek qui lui rendit et referma la porte en disant:

\- J'ai rien vu! Je reviendrai plus tard.

Stiles fût prit d'un fou rire qui fit sourire Derek.

\- Évidement la journée ne pouvait pas commencer normalement!

FIN


End file.
